Yoda
Required Heroes *Yoda (200 CP) *Yurnero the Juggernaut (48 CP) Villains *Darth Vader *Darth Sidious Description It seems Darth Vader and his master, Darth Sidious, are here, Agent: we don't know what they're looking for, but Yoda decided to go alone against them. Ok, he's a legendary Jedi master and all that, but we're afraid he could be taking this too much personal. Luckily, Yurnero the Juggernaut is patrolling that part of the city. Dialogue Start *Darth Sidious: We have killed almost all the Jedi, even the greatest Jedi of all times. *Darth Vader: The only ones still alive are Obi-Wan-Kenobi and you. But you will both meet your faith soon. The Emperor no longer tolerate your existance. *Yoda: Trained for 800 years, I have. Prepared for this fight, I am. *Yurnero *Comes apparently from nowhere*: Hey, what's this? Are you threating this poor old man?!? *Yoda: *Facepalm* "Poor old man" I am not. *Darth Sidious: And what is this creature? It looks curious. *Darth Vader: I do not know, Master, but I sense it's a very powerful creature. *Darth Sidious: No matter how powerful it is. It can't defeat the Dark Side. End *Yoda: A powerful Jedi Master, I am. Member of the Jedi Council, I was. A great Jedi you would be, I sense. *Yurnero: Thank you, Master Yoda. You are indeed a great master. Turns Yurnero and Yoda will take one action per round, while Darth Vader and Darth Sidious will take two consecutive actions per round. Turn order is random. Special Conditions *'Sith Master' (passive for Darth Sidious): Cannot be defeated as long as his Sith Apprentice is alive. Attacks that would reduce Darth Sidious' health to 0 reduce it to 1% instead. *'Sith Apprentice' (passive for Darth Vader): Protects his Sith Master from single-target and area attacks. Sidious' influence makes all attacks gain the Force type. *'Fighting the Dark Side' (passive for Yoda): Cannot block Force attacks. Can use Force Speed on Yurnero. *'Fighting the Dark Side' (passive for Yurnero): Cannot block Slashing attacks. Can use Healing Ward on Yoda. Strategy This battle will be pretty tough, and will require a good preparation: be sure to have Yoda at least at level 6 and Yurnero at least at level 9, and to buff Yoda's health and Defense (since he'll often protect the party from the enemy attacks) and Yurnero's Attack and maybe stamina, since he'll be the main damage dealer. About EISO, the best ones to give Yoda are Mirror Image (Infiltrator's 10-gold EISO) and Street Fighting; for Yurnero, Street Fighting and Aggressive Fighter (Scrapper's 5-gold EISO) are great: if you have it, you could think about his exclusive EISO (obtainable in his other Heroic Battle). Due to the Heroic Battle's exclusive passives, Yoda will not be able to block and avoid the enemies' Force attacks, like Yurnero for Slashing attacks; other than that, Darth Vader will protect his master from pratically every attack and, as long as he's still alive, Darth Sidious cannot be defeated. Vader will always start using Dark Side of the Force, dealing Disoriented to the party plus Mind Control to Yoda, and buffing himself with Imperial Power, gaining damage reduction and extra Attack. Sidious, well protected, will always use Force Lighting to deal damage and some nasty debuffs... especially Immobilized, which prevents using Melee attacks. Since Immobilized will hit the "protector" Yoda only, you'll have to use his L6 abilities: Force Push should be your first action (especially for the Flanked debuff, which will allow the party to trigger follow-ups after single-target attacks), plus using Force Heal whenever needed and Force Speed on Yurnero whenever you can. The only problem is that Yoda cannot deal the Neutralized debuff (Prevents stat increasing buffs), so Yurnero will give Darth Vader the Enraged class bonus (Increases all stats; Stacks up to 2 times) by attacking him: just keep as above, protecting/healing with Yoda and attacking whenever he's not Immobilized, while attacking with Yurnero (it is highly recommended to beginning the fight with his Healing Ward and Blade Dance). A constant healing (with Force Heal and Healing Ward, this one used especially on Yoda whenever he needs health) is the key to win the fight, especially when Darth Vader, when he'll have less than 50% health, will use his most powerful attacks (Tie Fighter Advanced X1, Decapitate, Rage of the Force and Sith Training, all of them with different Exploitation effects) paying attention if the characters are under Mind Control or Disoriented (area attacks are recommended to pass over those debuffs). DO NOT use Yurnero's Omnislash: even if it can hit up to 11 times, it hits random targets, and any attack dealt to Darth Sidious would be wasted at this time. Just save your best attacks for the second part of the fight. Keep fighting like this and Darth Vader will soon be defeated: Darth Sidious, then, will get angry and start using all of his abilities: he'll be able to buff himself with Force Fortitude, dealing Disoriented and Mind-Control to your characters with Order 66, seriously weakening you with Power, Unlimited Power! and so on, especially dealing various Opportunist debuffs. Yoda will keep protecting Yurnero, plus countering the enemy's attacks (since Sidious is a Tactician and he is an Infiltrator): this is the right moment to fully buff Yurnero and unleash a full 11-hit Omnislash combo, surely ending the fight in a spectacular way; if not, finish your enemy with Yoda's Ataru Judgement. Reward *'Ataru EISO' for Yoda: Grants Little and Fast - 50% chance to gain an extra turn when hit while protecting allies *'Trained EISO' for Yurnero the Juggernaut: Grants Action and Reaction - 100% chance to preemptively counter enemy attacks *'Chosen EISO' for Darth Vader: Grants Chosen One - All of Darth Vader's actions are guaranteed to hit and crit. *'Dark Force EISO' for Darth Sidious: Grants Emperor of the Galaxy - Other allies are forced to protect Darth Sidious from single-target and area attacks Trivia *Yoda's EISO is a reference to the Bruisers' Vengeful EISO, whose effect Big and Fast has the same effect as Yoda's, but with a 30% chance to trigger Category:Heroic Battles Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:Dota2